The present invention relates to a method and a structure for effectively protecting an occupant on a seat in a vehicle when a side collision occurs.
As a method for protecting an occupant on a seat in a vehicle during a side collision, a method has been known in which a side airbag apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-335210 is used. This apparatus is configured to protect a side of an occupant when a side collision of a vehicle occurs.